


Ненависть

by napolick



Category: 17th Century CE RPF, French History RPF
Genre: Historical, Incest, M/M, Rape, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napolick/pseuds/napolick
Summary: Гастон всегда мечтал о власти, но на престоле сидел ненавистный братец. Как доказать этому слабаку, кто действительно достоин короны?
Relationships: Gaston duc d'Orléans/Louis XIII
Kudos: 3





	Ненависть

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально работа была опубликована на сайте Книга Фанфиков 4 апреля 2018 года.

Гастон ненавидел брата всем сердцем, всей душой. Людовик — слабый, никчемный шут в короне, за которого государством управляет чертов дю Плесси. Как можно было сделать братца королём? Он и править-то не умеет!

Однако Его Высочество частенько забывал о том, что он сам думает не о благе Франции, а о власти, богатстве. Герцог Орлеанский был человеком самоуверенным, но, как показывала практика, его планы рушились, словно нечаянно задетый карточный домик. Сен-Мар — идиот, как он мог так легко проиграть, на кого надеялся Гастон? На зарвавшегося мальчишку, сумевшего влюбить в себя слабого Луи. И сколько его людей погибли в тюрьмах или на плахе?.. Герцог разъяренным тигром метался в своих покоях, прекрасно осознавая, что его ждет ссылка. Надежды лишить брата и его ненаглядного Ришелье жизни мигом обращались в прах. Кардинал, старый змей, слишком умен, а Гастон не привык так легко сдаваться. Его Высочество мог жертвовать кем угодно, главное, чтобы не погибнуть самому, иначе кто станет королем Франции?

Мысли разгневанного принца прервал тихий скрип двери и человек, зашедший в его комнату. Кулаки сжались сами собой, а глазах вспыхнул опасный огонёк: Луи. Причина всех его бед пришла в обитель тигра, смотря на него полными скорби глазами — что, так и не смог нормально пережить смерть фаворита, Людовик? — и тихо вздыхая. Гастону стало немного дурно от переполнявшей его злости и ненависти.

— Я пришел поговорить с вами, сударь, — едва слышно сказал король, делая шаг в сторону брата. Орлеанский сузил глаза, оставаясь стоять на месте и сверля брата взглядом.

— Нам не о чем разговаривать, Ваше Величество, — жестко отрезал Гастон. Презрение в его словах, казалось, можно потрогать руками, настолько оно было велико. Людовик нахмурился, подходя к принцу на расстояние вытянутой руки. «Но ты обязан со мной говорить», — читалось в глазах французского монарха, пережившего за короткий срок слишком многое. Предательство брата, Анри… казнь любимца оставила неизгладимый след на душе Луи. Герцог показательно отворачивается, фыркая совершенно по-животному. Король не выдерживает и хватает его за нарядный воротничок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.

— Кто ты, Гастон, а кто я, — шипит он с истеричной ноткой, наклоняя брата к себе. Орлеанский слушает его отповедь, не отвечая, переваривая действия тихони-Луи, затем, словно очнувшись, резко дергается, толкает брата, заставляя того облокотиться на стену, и прижимает короля к ней же.

— Кто ты, а кто я, — с насмешливостью повторяет герцог, незаметно для испугавшегося монарха перемещая руку и слегка сдавливая шею, чтобы тот не смог ему ответить. Месье забыл о том, какое наказание его может ждать за подобную дерзость. Король сипит что-то, пытаясь оттолкнуть брата, в глазах вместо недавней решительности только страх. «Трус!» — с ненавистью думает Орлеанский, решая, что же сделать с братцем и как показать, кто из них выше. Ответ вскоре приходит на ум. — Скучаешь же по объятиям Сен-Мара, Луи? — Монарх не понимает, о чем толкует озверевший брат. — А я устрою тебе возможность их вспомнить. Правда, я чуть настойчивее! — с этими словами принц роняет короля на ковер, прижимая его к полу.

— Отпусти! — вскрикивает Луи, отчаянно пытаясь выбраться из-под Орлеанского, но тот только жестко усмехается, переворачивая братца на живот и прижимая его голову рукой. Герцог скалится, и Бурбон словно затылком видит всю его ненависть и неконтролируемую злость. Гастон покажет, кто сильнее, кто выше хотя бы духом!

Из горла невольно вырывается крик, когда Орлеанский резко входит, чуть порыкивая. Больно и ему тоже, только Людовику в десять раз сильнее, если не в целую сотню. Король зажмуривается, но слёзы все равно текут по щекам, как и тонкая струйка алой крови, где-то там, сзади. Гастон не жалеет, старается сделать больнее, а монарх просто устает сопротивляться ему, подчиняется и ощущает собственную ничтожность. Именно это и нужно было герцогу, что сейчас хрипло стонет от удовольствия, раздирая старшего, но такого слабого брата. Месье плевать на то, как сейчас плохо Луи, братец сорвал голос и теперь только сипит что-то, стискивая зубы в попытке отгородиться от боли. Монарх просто мечтает о том, чтобы эта пытка прекратилась и никогда больше не повторялась… Или хотя бы просто закончилась сейчас. Зад горит от быстрых рваных движений, заставляющих Людовика беспомощно скулить и хвататься пальцами за жесткий ворс ковра.

Гастон, неприятно улыбаясь своим мыслям, отстраняется, наклоняясь к уткнувшемуся в пол брату. «Я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты есть в этом мире», — шепчет герцог. Месье, хмыкнув, поправляет одежду и садится в свое кресло, а Луи лишь тихо всхлипывает, пытаясь подняться.

Ну и кто из них настоящий король?


End file.
